wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galadedrid Damodred
Full name for ariticle Should be Galadedrid Damodred check LoC glossary. :Good catch! I hate trying to spell his full name, but I've fixed all links now through the miracle of cut and paste. -- nae'blis 22:09, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #14967 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-11-03 07:38:24 UTC Galad is mentioned to be younger than Nynaeve, but the birth year listed for him is four years before Nynaeve was born. latent channeler? During Galad's duel with Eamon Valda, it is explicitly mentioned that Galad experiences heightened senses when he assumes the Void. (Knife of Dreams, prologue) I've never read or heard anything about the Void heightening anyone's senses, no mention by Tam Al'Thor or Lan (or pre-channeling Rand)of heightened senses, only sharper concentration. The only time the Void seems to have given anyone heightened senses is when the One Power is involved. Could Galad be a male channeler? 17:59, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I had that same reaction during my reread. Both the Damodreds and the Mantears certainly have some channeler bloodline going on (Moiraine, Rand). I expect that wasn't a throwaway comment, and we may see it come into play if he ever ends up in the same place as his half-brother again. -- nae'blis 16:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I have re-read the fight between Galad and Eamon Valda, however the conclusion i come to is that he has heightened senses because he was one with the area he was in. If you read the scene in TGH where Rand fights Turak, you get a smiliar description of Rand's surroundings. It just doesn't mention any sounds because there are 4 people in the room not making any noise. Also there was no enhancement of colours, just an enhancement of his senses. :::From what I have been able to find, it looks like Galad may be a latent channeler. Looking at Lan's time in the void in New Spring, it seems that only the "sense" is enhanced. In Galad's both the sense and sound is enhanced, as he hears the flies from ten feet away. For Rand, after he begins to channel, everything is enhanced. The fight between Rand and Turak was sort of between Rand beginning to channel and him being a full-blow channeler. :::To me, this seems like a progression. Non-channelers can learn the void, and have the enhanced "sense." Those on the cusps of channeling (i.e. "male sul'dam," if you will) have the sense and the sound enhanced. Full-blow channelers having everything enhanced, with the Power. Just my opinion.----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Also Robert Jordan loves to use irony. So how ironic would it be that the Children of the Light's Lord Captain Commander would also have the ability to channel. I would not be surprised at all--GuanYu79 04:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I also thought about Galad being a channler, but I hadn't seen this already. It could be possible he doesn't have the spark, but is able to learn it. It would certainly have some irony. BTW, I've also seen a parallel with an Latin (and maybe also Greek) myth. The one of Pyramus and Thisbe, the two most beautyfull people of Babylon. And I hope the link to Wikipedia works. It's the first time I make an external link. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 18:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Name Isn't his full name "Galadedrid?" If so, the article should be moved. Puragus Talk 22:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I would say yes. And do the same thing that I forgot with Tam. :) Thanks for that, by the way. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I just tried to move it, but it won't let me. The reason given is that "A page of that name already exists." Maybe we need the help of an admin? Also, you're welcome :) Puragus Talk 23:19, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like there is a redirect from Galadedrid Damodred to Galad Damodred. Taking a look at the history, it seems that Galad was created first, then a mis-spelling of Galadedrid (Galadrid) was created and then moved to "Galadedrid". Time goes on and someone realizes that we have two pages about the same person. At the time, the "Galad" article looked better put-together and so, the content of "Galadedrid" was removed and a brand-new redirect was born. At least, that is what it looks like to me. So, in answer to your question, yes we will need an admin to delete "Galadedrid Damodred" so that "Galad Damodred" can be moved there. Hope that makes sense. : ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Or we could do it the long way, like I just did :) Puragus Talk 23:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Does Rand know Galad is his brother? I love WoT and have read them but I don't remember if Rand knows Galad is his brother or vice versa. I wanted to know because I was thinking of adding a section to both of their profiles. Rand knows Tigraine is his mother, so if he knows Galad is Tigraine's son, then he knows they're half-brothers. I don't believe they've met since EotW though. It seems like something Galad wouldn't take very well. 22:26, August 15, 2012 (UTC) New Title *Memory of Light spoiler* With Gawyn's death facing Demandred, will Galad now be considered Elayne's 'First Prince of the Sword'?Lightningbarer (talk) 20:32, March 10, 2013 (UTC)